deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Infector
In appearance, Infectors look like headless bats made from dead human material. The strange winged Infector acts as the fastest vector for the contagion, only attacking or defending itself when it cannot find any hosts to infect. Overview Apparently created from human torsos and arms, its wings are formed by a flap of skin flayed away from the flanks and chest and then fused between the former host's twisted arms. The head appears to either be missing or consumed, and the pelvis is the new "head" of the creature, with the spine providing support and attachment points for articulation (movement). All non-essential musculature, fat, and organs have been removed, owing to its bony appearance along the back. This biomass is likely used to produce the infectious agent the creature administers with its proboscis. This limb, made from mutated bone, muscle, and spinal tissue is the delivery mechanism used to infect potential hosts. This is done by enveloping the host in its wings, extending the proboscis from the spinal cavity, and then stabbing it into the skull to inject a yellow fluid stored in an internal bladder. In any room with the remains of crew members, these are the beasts that should be taken down quickly before you get overrun with newly created Necromorphs. They seem to have a preference for corpses which have existing head wounds, possibly because this spares them having to crack the skull themselves; the Infector in the Morgue goes straight for the captain, with his eye-to-brain needle puncture, over any of the other corpses, and Challus Mercer is seen to have "prepared" corpses for them by boring a hole in the center of their foreheads. These corpses seem to be most noticeable in the Crew Quarters on the Ishimura. Dr Mercer can also be seen killing Acting Chief Engineer Temple this way. Infectors in Dead Space produce Enhanced Slashers, while in Dead Space 2 "Enhanced" form Infectors will make Enhanced Slashers, and regular Infectors will make regular Slashers and Enhanced Slashers. It is implied that the Infector also creates the other single-body types of Necromorphs in the game, although only the creation of Slasher variants is witnessed in-game. Strategy *The creature is unique in that it has only one limb to dismember: the infection proboscis. Wait until it latches onto a corpse before using stasis and shooting the proboscis as it emerges. The other tactic is to simply shoot it to death. This does not hold true in Dead Space 2, where you can also dismember its wings. *The Flamethrower is highly effective against them. *If you encounter an Infector as it is in the middle of infecting a corpse, immediately target the corpse and shoot it with whatever you have. The Infector will abort its efforts if you damage the corpse enough. Even if you fail, any damage you inflicted to the corpse will be carried on to the newly spawned creature, making for an easier kill. *Stomping on a corpse's head or limbs will sever them, making the corpse too damaged to infect. An Infector would still consider a legless corpse good enough to infect, so be thorough. **In'' Dead Space, if you wish to dismember a large number of corpses in one room (e.g. the morgue in Chapter 2, the makeshift chapel in Chapter 10), you can save time by using Kinesis to pile up the corpses and then use an explosive device (e.g. a Force Gun) to dismember them all at once. *If the Infector has latched onto a body, the Line Gun can damage the Infector, and preemptively dismember the resulting Necromorph or damage the corpse enough that the Infector aborts its efforts. *If you're close enough, the Force Gun can damage the Infector and destroy the body simultaneously. *Try shooting both arms off a corpse (but nothing else). The Infector will still try to infect the corpse, but the newly born Slasher will die instantly, often dropping loot. Though in Dead Space 2, the Infector will still infect the corpse, but the newly born Slasher won't die instantly even if both arms are cut off. *A fully upgraded Seeker Rifle will do the job in only one shot, even if the Infector is already infecting a corpse. Trivia *In the movie ''Dead Space: Downfall, the fall of the Ishimura was due to an Infector slipping onto a shuttle when a miner boards, with the corpse of his wife, who manages to crash it into the Ishimura docks past the closing bay doors. Unlike Infectors portrayed in the game that always crawl over the floor (with the only instance of an Infector seen flying is when dragging a body towards it, and another seen sitting on the inside of a window), the movie's Infectors rely on flying as their primary means of transportation. Infectors in the movie also directly transfer the infectious vector into the corpse through their proboscis, while Infectors in the game use an appendage to draw the corpses to them before infecting the victim, transforming it into an Enhanced Slasher. *The creation of an Infector is detailed in a backstory log. *Several logs in Dead Space allude to those infected as aspirating a yellowish bile from their mouths as one of the first signs of transformation into an Infector. An assumed corpse of a medical officer in the Imaging Diagnostics lab of the Medical Deck vomits yellowish bile during Chapter 2. The body is gone later too, hinting that it has transformed into an Infector. *The yellowish-bile comes out of an Infector like blood from other necromorphs, though blood may be present as well. *The transformation of a corpse into a Infector was briefly shown in the 5th issue of the Dead Space comics, where Abraham Neumann saw the transformation first hand of Commander James, who began to infect the other corpses in the HQ room. *According to the book, Dead Space: Martyr the Infector is the first Necromorph known to be created, it was made by a scientist (Grote Guthe) who created an organic specimen from a DNA code that was retrieved from the Black Marker. In a mix of lack of sleep, hallucinations/visions, and insanity, the scientist accidentally injected the organism into his arm. The scientist's transformation happens while he is alive and continues after he is shot. This confirms that it is possible to be infected while living. *An Infector is the first necromorph to appear in Dead Space 2, as the first creature seen is the Infector that transforms Franco Delille. *With the exception of the incident aboard the [[USG O'Bannon]] (as detailed in Dead Space: Aftermath), every outbreak has started with an Infector. *The Infector infects its prey by injecting a fluid through its proboscis into its victim. *In Dead Space and Dead Space 2, if no corpses are around the area, an Infector will behave like a regular Necromorph and attack the player. Death Scene thumb|right|200px|Isaac's death by the Infector. *If Isaac fails to kill an Infector that has latched onto him, the creature impales him through the forehead with its proboscis. It then uses it to stab into Isaac's neck three times, with the third stab completely decapitating him. *If the player succeeds in getting the Infector off him, he will throw it to the ground, step on its body, and instantly kill it by ripping off its proboscis. Gallery File:Dsnawinfect.jpg File:-2053027125.jpg|An Infector forcing its proboscis into Isaac's head File:Infector.jpg|An Infector spears a corpse in preparation for transformation File:Sprawl Trailer Shots 06.jpg|An Infector in Dead Space 2. Necromorphs.png|A Infector during the Sprawl Outbreak rin.jpg|Infector's during the USG Ishimura Outbreak Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space (Comics)'' *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space 2 '' *''Dead Space: Martyr'' *''Dead Space: Salvage'' Sources